RETIREDLegend Of The MerMew
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: Here it is Blue! Far under the sea live a legendary race of Pokémon known as the Mer-Mew. But their existence is threatened when an unnatural predator enters their environment. It is up to three humans to save them...
1. Default Chapter

LEGEND OF THE MER-MEW  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing in this fic except for me. At least, I sure hope I own myself...  
  
This is a non-insane fic, in case you couldn't tell from the title. Pikachu13, Blue9Tiger and me are the main characters, 'coz I was too lazy to make some up... Nah, j/k I wanted to make a sane fic with them in it. Now why don't you just read it and save me the trouble of summarising...  
Okay okay, it's about a race of Pokémon called the Mer-Mew, which are on the verge of extinction, unless three people can save them from the monster known as The Eater... Satisfied? Oh yeah, and one more thing: To save any confusion, I'm referring to Blue9Tiger as an 'it' because 'it' asked me to. 'Kay? Now, lets get on with our lives, and more importantly, reading my fic!  
  
  
In the middle of the night, in the middle of a forest, in the middle of nowhere, Blue9Tiger walked aimlessly, hopelessly lost. Somewhere far off, a Noctowl hooted. The forest was alive with the soft sounds of nocturnal Pokémon feeding.  
"Aah!" the Rocket cried, as it tripped over a rock. It sat up slowly, brushing dirt from it's uniform. Blue turned around and poked the rock with it's foot. To it's surprise the rock was soft and squashy.  
"Jiggly!" it said. The rock then got to it's feet. As well as feet it had arms, pointed ears, a small mouth and huge green eyes.  
"A Jigglypuff!" said Blue angrily. Annoyed, it kicked the Jigglypuff.  
"Jigglyyyyyy!" she cried, and crashed into a tree.  
From high in the branches came a cracking sound, and then a huge dead branch suddenly fell out of the tree.  
"AAAAAH!" cried Blue9Tiger, diving out of the way. The branch barely missed it, instead landing on the stunned Jigglypuff. Blue got up out of the dirt for the second time, and looked at the Jigglypuff. She had been crushed. It turned to leave, when suddenly, "Jigglypuff!". Blue spun around to see the ghost of the Jigglypuff floating a few feet from it's face.  
"You have killed a Jigglypuff. You have brought the Great Curse upon yourself!" she said, in English. "You will not escape the wrath of the Pokémon!"   
Blue9Tiger turned and started running, away from the impossible scene. But the Jigglypuff's ghost caught hold of it, and suddenly, the forest disappeared and was replaced with the open sea. There was absolutely no land in sight, and the ghost suddenly let go of Blue. It fell, and landed in the water. Immediately, it struggled to swim to the surface. Blue9Tiger reached the surface, and suddenly caught sight of a reflection in the water, one that made it scream in terror.   
The reflection was of a monster, like a giant Gyarados, with the head of a Scyther, the flippers of a Lapras, and on the two front flippers the scythes of a Scyther, and the wings of a Charizard.  
Blue screamed again, when it realised the truth: the monster was it!   
"Every full moon for all eternity, you will take on this form. You are now The Eater." said the Jigglypuff's ghost.  
Blue's screams became roars, and it realised that it had no control over this body! Suddenly, Blue9Tiger dived under the water, swimming deeper and deeper. It swam into a deep crack in the ocean floor, and burst into a beautiful underwater world, filled with brightly coloured plants and corals.  
It suddenly caught sight of some Pokémon it had never seen before.   
They looked like bright pink Mew, but they had magenta coloured tails like Mermaids. Blue watched fascinated, as they played together. The scene was so perfect, it could have watched them forever.  
"They are the legendary Mer-Mew. For centuries they have lived here together, away from all other life. They have no natural predators, and no human has ever seen one before." said the ghostly Jigglypuff from the surface.   
With a shock, Blue realised that the body it was in was moving... It was going after the Mer-Mew!   
It tried to stop itself, but it was no use. The Eater rushed towards the Mer-Mew, who swam off in terror. The Scyther-mouth opened, and tried to swallow a Mer-Mew.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" it screamed in it's mind. Luckily The Eater was too slow, and barely missed.  
"Every full moon, you will change into this monster. You are destined to hunt the Mer-Mew to extinction..." said the ghost, before disappearing.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blue tried to yell, but all that came out was the hideous roar.  
***  
A short distance away, a small, pink-white Pokémon had witnessed the entire scene. It flew off, desperately hoping that it could find the help needed to save it's cousins...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Bit short? Well it's only the start. I'm sure that absolutely NOBODY will figure out which Pokémon is the Mer-Mew's cousin... it's Ho-oh! It's Moltres! It's just SO hard! Well anyway, if you really are brain-dead enough to think it's Ho-oh or Moltres, I guess you'll have to wait for the next one to find out what it really is. Anyway, please review, and PLEASE leave your name... I accept anonymous reviews, but it's nice to know who likes it and who doesn't.  



	2. Part 2

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
LEGEND OF THE MER-MEW  
Part 2  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: What, ya didn't read enough disclaimer back in part one?  
  
*trumpet playing* Finally, after all this time, the moment you've all been waiting for: *drumroll* The second part of Legend Of The Mer-Mew!!! I finally beat the writer's block!!!  
Blue9Tiger has been turned into The Eater, and is destined to cause the extinction of the Mer-Mew. Mew needs to find some help fast!  
Instead of 'it', which is too confusing, I'll put a * for Blue9Tiger.  
Started: 6/4/01  
  
  
"Mew,"  
The Pokémon flew as fast as she could from the awful scene. As she flew, Mew wished that she could do more. But she knew that finding help was the most she could do. If she tried to fix things herself, more damage could be caused because Mew were just too powerful. Playing with time and space was too difficult and dangerous.  
That Jigglypuff is dangerous, thought Mew. Only she was spiteful enough to threaten a whole race of Pokémon just to repay the human who killed her.  
Who would be able to save the Mer-Mew? wondered Mew. She decided to trust her instincts to take her in the right direction. She closed her eyes and flew in whatever direction came into her head.  
***  
Meanwhile, in the early hours of the morning, in a normal house were two normal girls who had no idea of the completely unnormal things that were about to happen.  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we had to save the world?" PinkScyther asked her friend Pikachu13.  
They were both 13 years old, so they were able to start a Pokémon Journey. But the two had decided to take a short course on Pokémon at school, to be even more ready. They would leave at the end of the year.  
"What?"  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we had to save the world? Y'know, have this huge adventure where if anything went wrong you could be killed, but you'd still do it because the world needed saving?"  
"Well, yeah." Pikachu13 and PinkScyther were at a sleepover at Pikachu13's house.  
"I hope I get to save the world," continued PinkScyther.   
"From what?"  
"I dunno. Anything. Evil Furbys!"  
"You're weird."  
"Weird, and proud of it!"  
"Yep, definitely weird!"  
The two laughed. Suddenly, PinkScyther stopped laughing, and looked around.  
"What are you looking for?" asked Pikachu13.  
"I heard a Mew!"  
"Oh come on. Remember the time you thought you heard an Articuno?"  
"Mew!"  
"Really funny. You can't fool me with your Mew impression!"  
"It wasn't me!"  
"Mew!"  
They both heard it this time. Immediately, they were teleported to the roof of the house where Mew sat.  
"Wow, a Mew!" cried Pikachu13.  
"You're so cute Mew!" cried PinkScyther.  
"Why are you here? Why did you teleport us up here?" asked Pikachu13.  
I need your help. She turned to PinkScyther. You want to save the world. Well, would you like to save the Mer-Mew?  
"Who are the Mer-Mew?" asked PinkScyther.  
The Mer-Mew are a legendary race of Pokémon who live deep under the sea. No human has ever seen them before, so that's why you don't know about them.  
"Why do we need to save them?" asked Pikachu13. "What's happening to them?"  
A monster has been created, and it's started hunting them. This monster is called The Eater, because it eats them.  
"Who would create a monster like that?" wondered PinkScyther.  
"Who could create a monster?" said Pikachu13.  
It was an angry Pokémon ghost. That is all I know. It's up to you to find out more, and save the Mer-Mew.  
"Where do we find the Mer-Mew?" asked Pikachu13.  
They live in the deepest part of the ocean. Now I must go. There is nothing more I can do. Mew flew off. Good luck! she called.  
Pikachu13 and PinkScyther looked at each other.  
"So, when do we leave?" asked PinkScyther.  
"Right now!" answered Pikachu13. "But first, where is the deepest part of the ocean?"  
  
A little later, the two read the name in the atlas.  
"The Mariana Trench."  
***  
The Eater swam with deadly grace. Blue9Tiger felt sorry for the Mer-Mew. They'd forgotten how to fight, after living peacefully for so long. And although The Eater had not yet killed any, it was becoming smarter and coming much closer. Already there were many Mer-Mew wounded. Blood swirled through the water, driving The Eater into a frenzy. It wouldn't be long before it would actually manage to eat a Mer-Mew.  
The Mer-Mew backed up, the stronger ones forming a tight circle around the injured and the babies. They were trapped. The Eater rushed forward, the deadly jaws opening to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth.  
"No, NO!" Blue9tiger cried, but no sound escaped The Eater's jaws except for a terrifying roar. It began to lower it's jaws over a Mer-Mew.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blue yelled inwardly. * wished * could shut * eyes.  
Just as The Eater was about to bite down, it stopped abruptly. It backed up, closing it's mouth, and then turned and swam upwards a little way.  
Blue suddenly felt * control gradually returning. * swam towards the surface as fast as * could.   
Blue reached the surface and burst out of it. * leapt high into the air. * began flying, the Charizard-wings beating the air strongly. Blue9Tiger flew towards land as fast as The Eater's body was capable.  
* landed heavily on the beach, exhausted. As * lay there, * felt a strange shrinking sensation. Blue looked at *self. * was back to normal.  
* looked up. The moon had set. It wouldn't be full moon again for another month.  
* wasted no time. * got up, brushed the sand off * uniform and ran up the beach, into the night.  
"I've got a month," * said to *self.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Yes! The second chapter! I can't believe it!  
Finished: 6/4/01 


	3. Part 2

21st Century Vulpix presents  
  
LEGEND OF THE MER-MEW  
Part 2  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: What, ya didn't read enough disclaimer back in part one?  
  
*trumpet playing* Finally, after all this time, the moment you've all been waiting for: *drumroll* The second part of Legend Of The Mer-Mew!!! I finally beat the writer's block!!!  
Blue9Tiger has been turned into The Eater, and is destined to cause the extinction of the Mer-Mew. Mew needs to find some help fast!  
Instead of 'it', which is too confusing, I'll put a * for Blue9Tiger.  
Started: 6/4/01  
  
  
"Mew,"  
The Pokémon flew as fast as she could from the awful scene. As she flew, Mew wished that she could do more. But she knew that finding help was the most she could do. If she tried to fix things herself, more damage could be caused because Mew were just too powerful. Playing with time and space was too difficult and dangerous.  
That Jigglypuff is dangerous, thought Mew. Only she was spiteful enough to threaten a whole race of Pokémon just to repay the human who killed her.  
Who would be able to save the Mer-Mew? wondered Mew. She decided to trust her instincts to take her in the right direction. She closed her eyes and flew in whatever direction came into her head.  
***  
Meanwhile, in the early hours of the morning, in a normal house were two normal girls who had no idea of the completely unnormal things that were about to happen.  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we had to save the world?" PinkScyther asked her friend Pikachu13.  
They were both 13 years old, so they were able to start a Pokémon Journey. But the two had decided to take a short course on Pokémon at school, to be even more ready. They would leave at the end of the year.  
"What?"  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we had to save the world? Y'know, have this huge adventure where if anything went wrong you could be killed, but you'd still do it because the world needed saving?"  
"Well, yeah." Pikachu13 and PinkScyther were at a sleepover at Pikachu13's house.  
"I hope I get to save the world," continued PinkScyther.   
"From what?"  
"I dunno. Anything. Evil Furbys!"  
"You're weird."  
"Weird, and proud of it!"  
"Yep, definitely weird!"  
The two laughed. Suddenly, PinkScyther stopped laughing, and looked around.  
"What are you looking for?" asked Pikachu13.  
"I heard a Mew!"  
"Oh come on. Remember the time you thought you heard an Articuno?"  
"Mew!"  
"Really funny. You can't fool me with your Mew impression!"  
"It wasn't me!"  
"Mew!"  
They both heard it this time. Immediately, they were teleported to the roof of the house where Mew sat.  
"Wow, a Mew!" cried Pikachu13.  
"You're so cute Mew!" cried PinkScyther.  
"Why are you here? Why did you teleport us up here?" asked Pikachu13.  
I need your help. She turned to PinkScyther. You want to save the world. Well, would you like to save the Mer-Mew?  
"Who are the Mer-Mew?" asked PinkScyther.  
The Mer-Mew are a legendary race of Pokémon who live deep under the sea. No human has ever seen them before, so that's why you don't know about them.  
"Why do we need to save them?" asked Pikachu13. "What's happening to them?"  
A monster has been created, and it's started hunting them. This monster is called The Eater, because it eats them.  
"Who would create a monster like that?" wondered PinkScyther.  
"Who could create a monster?" said Pikachu13.  
It was an angry Pokémon ghost. That is all I know. It's up to you to find out more, and save the Mer-Mew.  
"Where do we find the Mer-Mew?" asked Pikachu13.  
They live in the deepest part of the ocean. Now I must go. There is nothing more I can do. Mew flew off. Good luck! she called.  
Pikachu13 and PinkScyther looked at each other.  
"So, when do we leave?" asked PinkScyther.  
"Right now!" answered Pikachu13. "But first, where is the deepest part of the ocean?"  
  
A little later, the two read the name in the atlas.  
"The Mariana Trench."  
***  
The Eater swam with deadly grace. Blue9Tiger felt sorry for the Mer-Mew. They'd forgotten how to fight, after living peacefully for so long. And although The Eater had not yet killed any, it was becoming smarter and coming much closer. Already there were many Mer-Mew wounded. Blood swirled through the water, driving The Eater into a frenzy. It wouldn't be long before it would actually manage to eat a Mer-Mew.  
The Mer-Mew backed up, the stronger ones forming a tight circle around the injured and the babies. They were trapped. The Eater rushed forward, the deadly jaws opening to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth.  
"No, NO!" Blue9tiger cried, but no sound escaped The Eater's jaws except for a terrifying roar. It began to lower it's jaws over a Mer-Mew.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blue yelled inwardly. * wished * could shut * eyes.  
Just as The Eater was about to bite down, it stopped abruptly. It backed up, closing it's mouth, and then turned and swam upwards a little way.  
Blue suddenly felt * control gradually returning. * swam towards the surface as fast as * could.   
Blue reached the surface and burst out of it. * leapt high into the air. * began flying, the Charizard-wings beating the air strongly. Blue9Tiger flew towards land as fast as The Eater's body was capable.  
* landed heavily on the beach, exhausted. As * lay there, * felt a strange shrinking sensation. Blue looked at *self. * was back to normal.  
* looked up. The moon had set. It wouldn't be full moon again for another month.  
* wasted no time. * got up, brushed the sand off * uniform and ran up the beach, into the night.  
"I've got a month," * said to *self.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Yes! The second chapter! I can't believe it!  
Finished: 6/4/01 


End file.
